Vines
by hoffa999
Summary: Scarlett Fox and Guy Dangerous are captured by the Guardian of the Temple, but instead of putting them to death, what will he do? Rated M for lemon. Oneshot. GuyXScarlett pair.


**Disclaimer: Temple Run and it's characters are not mine.**

**So..I decided to write a Temple Run fanfic and was too embarrassed to put it on my main account, so here. This is a oneshot, so enjoy! **

Running next to him was awkward. She couldn't bring herself to look at him even through her peripheral vision. Barry had made sure they had been paired together that day. He said he wanted them to "Get along."

Whatever that meant.

It had been weeks since they had spoken with each other, and even longer since they'd had a civil conversation. Guy just wasn't the talkative type.

'Not that I'd want to talk to him, anyway,' Scarlett thought defensively. Her bag bounced off her legs as she ran, heavy with the golden head stolen from the temple.

She kept her ears perked, listening for the screech of the temple demons, tall, hairy, gangly things that ran forever, never stopping. Fear kept her sleeping with a half-open eye every night.

She gathered up enough courage and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't looking at her.

She kept looking. His red hair was tousled and sweaty from the run. His mouth was open, panting. She remembered when he looked like that in a very different situation.

She shook her head, trying to clear it. 'That was over a year ago, don't bring that up again,' she thought angrily at herself.

She found herself looking again. His shirt was sticking to his body, sweat dripping down his neck. Her tongue reached out to lick her bottom lip.

He was a gorgeous specimen, there was no doubt.

Suddenly she couldn't remember why she wasn't with him anymore and why she wasn't boning him at the moment. It was very hard to remember when she dropped behind a little to get a view of his very firm ass.

If she wasn't panting before, she was definitely panting now.

She shook her head. When was the last time she had masturbated? Oh, about a year since she slept next to Karma now and Karma woke up easily. She couldn't ever be alone because of the temple demons.

She sighed, running ahead of Guy. They jumped down to a wooden bridge, the smell of the bog around them filling her nostrils and clearing her head of all dirty thoughts.

The snarls of the demons grew faint as they neared their checkpoint.

Scarlett slowed her run, and turned around to ask Guy if he wanted a break.

He didn't see her slow down and slammed into her, making them both crash onto the ground, and Scarlett found herself with her ex-boyfriend between her legs for the first time in a year.

'Oh, no,' she thought, finding her mind drifting back to her dirty thoughts instead of pushing him off. She thought about taking him right there, just to relieve her tension. 'Oh, I really must be desperate.'

Guy made a move to get off, but she pushed them so they rolled over with her on top. She moved so her crotch was sitting on his. She could feel herself getting wet.

"Scarlett, what—" he gasped as she ground against him. She let out a breath as she felt the sweet friction relieving some of her tension.

"Scarlett, I don't think..this…ahh…is a good idea…" He threw his head back, groaning. She could feel his erection through her pants, moaning as she ground against him faster, the tightness in her abdomen building up.

Guy looked up and behind Scarlett. His eyes grew wide. He got up, pulling Scarlett with him.

"C'mon, we gotta run."

"What?" She felt hazy and turned to look, hearing a screech before feeling a sharp pain in her head before everything went black.

The position she was laying in was awkward. Her hands were behind her back, yet she was laying on her side, her left arm pressed against the cold floor.

She sniffed. The air was clean, warm.

Much like the caves at the checkpoints.

'The checkpoints!'

Her eyes blinked open to look around her.

The room was dark, lit only by some torches on the ceiling.

She hoisted herself up into a seating position and looked at herself. She was wearing her shirt and her pants. Her feet were bare. Those who brought her in must have checked her. And her bag was gone. The bag with the golden head.

She groaned.

"Scarlett?" a voice whispered from a couple feet away.

She turned to look.

It was Guy, and he was smiling at her in relief. He wasn't wearing shoes either, but his clothes were a complete mess. His shirt was torn almost completely from his body, and his pants showed much of his muscular legs. He had gotten into a fight.

Her tongue came back to touch her lower lip.

She suddenly remembered what she had done before and blushed, looking down.

"Um, Guy..." She said, awkwardly.

"Yeah?" He was looking away, red. Probably remembering before, too.

"Do you know where we are?"

He looked at her.

"No, but I did hear the guard that brought us here talking to another guard. Said something about the Guardian of the Temple wanting to see us."

"And you were right." A booming voice came from all around them, filling the room.

Guy moved closer to Scarlett. "Who's there?" he shouted back.

"I am the Guardian you speak of. Keeper of the gold, and the temple's demon guards."

Scarlett looked around.

"What do you want with us?" She shouted.

"You have stolen a precious artifact from me. It has been returned. But for what you two and your friends have done you must pay with your lives."

"No!" Guy shouted, "It was all me. She doesn't deserve to die, let her go!"

Scarlett looked at him. 'After a whole year, you still feel that way?'

"No, Guy," She said. He turned and looked at her, fear in his eyes. "If you die, then I'll die with you. I couldn't bear to watch you die, too."

"You...still feel that way?"

"I..."

"Enough!" The voice shouted. "This is very interesting. Two lovebirds willing to risk their lives for each other. Fine, then. I have a proposition. I'll let you BOTH live on one condition."

Scarlett and Guy looked at each other, confused.

"What is it?"

"If you both serve me for the next hundred days, I will let you go free. But only if you follow exactly what I say."

"What of our friends?" Scarlett shouted. "Will you leave them alone, too?"

"If you get through the first fifty days, I will leave them alone until you two are released."

Scarlett and Guy shared an uncertain look.

"We'll do it," Guy said.

"Excellent." The voice sounded pleased. "Would you like to start today?"

"Yes," Scarlett replied, scooting closer to Guy so their arms touched. She smiled slightly, feeling better being nearer to him.

"Good. The first thing I want you to do is remove your garments."

The ropes released their hands and slid away, like snakes.

Scarlett looked after them and rubbed her wrists. They didn't hurt, but she was a little stiff from waking up.

She watched as Guy removed the remains of his clothing, leaving his boxers.

'Tease,' she thought as she reached to lift the hem of her shirt.

Guy turned to look at her, but turned away as soon as he saw she was taking her clothes off.

She quickly discarded everything but her bra and panties, feeling a chill as she stood, almost naked.

"What now?" She shouted.

"What do you mean? I asked you to remove your garments. You are not yet undressed."

She saw Guy's ears turn red as he reached down to remove his boxers. She admired the smoothness of his cheeks, and blushed, remembering the feel of his firm ass under her hands as she kneaded it, making him come over and over again.

She removed her bra and her panties, her nipples hardening from the temperature of the room. The slight breeze made her painfully aware of her arousal.

She stepped closer to Guy, hoping to find him warmer than she was.

"Now. I want you two to have sex."

She blushed. "What, now?" She shouted.

"Yes. It has been many years since I have witnessed the human mating ritual. Please perform it for me right now."

She looked shyly at Guy. His back was to her, but she could see the tension in his body. She could just see his face turning red from anger and embarrassment.

"No! We won't degrade ourselves to that degree!" Guy shouted.

Scarlett found herself a little disappointed.

"No?" The voice rumbled, "I'm sure your lady friend had a very different idea in mind."

Vines shot out and wrapped around Scarlett, suspending her in mid-air, her arms above her head and her legs spread eagle, her arousal visible to all who were watching. She gasped, almost screaming in surprise.

"Scarlett!" Guy turned around to her, but was caught by other vines. They brought his face a few feet from her pussy, holding his head so he was forced to see all of her.

Scarlett got a little wet just thinking about him seeing her in that position.

"Well, then. If you won't participate. You will watch. She seems to be more the willing partner than you."

Scarlett looked down at Guy. His eyes connected with hers, darkening. Scarlett's breathing shallowed as she looked down his body and saw his cock, half-erect but getting harder every second he saw her naked body.

She gasped as she felt a vine creep down her body, caressing her breasts. The vine pinched at her nipple, making her inhale sharply, bucking her hips upward.

"Do you see? How wet she is?"

Scarlett heard a hiss from Guy. The vine contined down, dipping into her belly button, building up the tension in her lower stomach.

Two more vines crept up her body, teasing her inner thighs, making her gasp and moan as they brushed lightly against her lower lips. The slick wetness dribbled down her legs.

A groan from Guy.

"Do you see him, your male friend?" Scarlett lifted her head to look at him through hooded lids. "Completely unable to stop watching you being touched like this." His eyes were dark with lust, watching as the vines played with her. His cock was completely hard, red.

The first vine found her nub, rubbing harshly against it once.

She threw her head back. "Oh, please..."

"Did you know she was so sensitive?" the voice asked, amused.

A vine teased her opening while the other rubbed against her clit. She panted, screaming internally for release,

"Please..." She begged, needing friction, needing to come.

The vine suddenly shot into her and she screamed as it thrusted twice, rubbing against her walls, squelching and rubbing. She felt herself build up and start to shake.

The vine thrusted harder and harder until she screamed again, bucking her hips upward as she came around the vine, panting and moaning.

They let her down and she lay on the floor, catching her breath, her vision hazy.

She turned her head to look at Guy. He was watching her, like a panther about to jump, holding himself back.

"Will you do it, now that you've seen her be fucked already? Will you two have sex?"

Scarlett felt herself get more wet, thinking about Guy's body on hers once more, hard and hot, thrusting and grinding.

She looked up at him as he moved closer, panting, needing to feel his body on hers.

In hers.

His eyes searched hers.

"Please, Guy," She whispered, licking her lips, "I want you to fuck me."

He lunged, smashing his lips to hers, wrapping her fiery red hair in his fingers, wrestling her tongue in his. She fisted his hair in her hands and pulled as she grabbed his body between her legs.

He pulled his mouth away, traveling down her body, sucking and biting her neck.

She hissed, digging her nails into his back, scratching, hard. He growled, biting her breasts, making her scream.

"Please," She begged.

He scraped his teeth across her nipples. She shuddered and pulled him back up to kiss his neck.

His hand found her leg, digging into her inner thigh, travelling upwards.

His fingers found her lips and teased her a little.

"God, Scarlett, you're so wet," he panted, positioning is tip at the entrance.

She bit his neck and he groaned, thrusting into her.

She screamed, throwing her head back as he ground against her, pulling all the way out and going all the way in in one thrust.

She bucked her hips up to meet his in a rhythm, feeling her orgasm building up.

She rolled them over and slammed down onto him, screaming, bouncing up and down, while he rocked his hips to meet hers.

"Oh, god, Scarlett, I'm coming!" Guy cried as he held onto her hips, moving her to meet him.

Scarlett screamed as they came together, feeling his hot seed fill her body.

She rolled over to the side, holding onto him, panting as they both came down from the high.

She reached up to kiss his cheek, smiling as she traveled down to his neck, little baby kisses, before pressing her forehead to his chest.

They spent a couple minutes in silence, listening to each other's breathing.

The voice came back.

"That was beautiful, you two. Rough and animalistic. Just like you humans to do that. Now, I want you to do that for the next hundred days."

Scarlett looked up at Guy, meeting his eyes. He smiled down at her.

"I think we can do that," she replied.

**Did you like it? Please review!**


End file.
